I regret it
by Joey Bermuda Ketail
Summary: Years later, Kensuke Mochida regrets what he had done. [I only own edit of the picture.]


I regret it

Summary –Year later, Kensuke Mochida regrets what he had done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Khr!

.

It was only now that Kensuke Mochida realized what a horrible thing he had done.

Now 35 years old, Mochida walked inside his house of Namimori, Japan only the experience the horror of seeing his 13 year old son breathing heavily on the couch crying.

It wasn't just that. His son was bruised all over his body. Mochida was able to see the bruises because his son's shirt was off. It looked like he was trying to heal himself up, if the medical supplies where anything to go on.

"Kyosuke!" Mochida dropped his suitcase and ran to his son, worried like hell. Kyosuke, his son, looked up at him through his blurry eyes.

"Dad? Oh shit…" Kyosuke muttered under his breath. Mochida was too worried to lecture him on his language.

"What happened? Who did this?" Mochida growled, suddenly very angry.

"I-I's nothing dad! I p-probably just got on s-somebodies nerves! That's all!" Kyosuke tried to smile it off but Mochida didn't fall for it.

"I'm calling the school." Mochida sat up and grabbed the phone but Kyosuke suddenly reached out and grasped it out of his hand.

"No, dad! Please, it's nothing! I told you! I'm fine! It's just some cuts and bruises!"

Mochida sighed, looking much older than he was. "Kyosuke, this is bad, give me the phone and let me call the school. I want to know who did this."

"No dad! It isn't his fault! I'm pathetic already; I don't want to seem even more pathetic by letting my dad handle this! Let me do something by myself! To prove myself that I can become a strong person!"

Mochida couldn't say how much those words had hurt him. His whole body felt numb but he could feel himself nod.

"How long has this been going on?" Mochida asked in barely a whisper.

Kyosuke's eyes widened and he looked away. "Some time…"

"How long." Mochida ordered.

Kyosuke grimaced and looked down tear gathering in his eyes. "Since fifth grade…"

Fifth grade. Fifth grade?! That was two years! How did he never know about this?!

"Please, I can handle this dad, please…"

Mochida lay in bed that night. The situation felt too familiar, like he had lived this before except…

This was on the other side of things.

A blurry picture of a kid he distinctly remembered as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Dame-Tsuna, No good-Tsuna, Tsuna the Terrible, it all suddenly came back to him. He remembered, he and is gang of friends would gang up on the kid and hurt him, call him names, call him things that were horrible. Punch him in the face and watch him fall to the ground crying, call him a baby, and then kick him hard in the stomach again and again. And he enjoyed every second of it.

He remembered that the next day Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't appear at school. He was sad that he wouldn't be able to taunt him again. And then he heard something that made his smile. Sawada Tsunayoshi was in the hospital because of one broken rib and several cracked ones. He immediately knew that it was because of this. And he fucking smiled.

Sometime later, Sawada Tsunayoshi came back to school. Mochida didn't apologize of course. No, he taunted him. Again and again.

Mochida did a fast-forward in his life. He married a beautiful woman name Marianna, a wonderful strong woman from Italy. They had Kyosuke together and lived a wonderful, happy life together.

That was, until Marianna had walked out on them.

"_I can't take it anymore. It's so damn boring here. I don't love you nor Kyosuke. I never did and I never will."_

Her cruel last words had left him in despair.

Kyosuke didn't fare any better. He was never the brightest kid, Mochida knew, but he had done well with Marianna in his life. But when she left, Kyosuke started failing in school and lost the few friends he had.

Kyosuke wasn't popular. It was soon that Mochida would learn that his son was called Kuso-Kyosuke*, Baka-Kyosuke, Dame-Kyosuke (the horror he felt when he hear this one), Busu-Kyosuke and even Kondo-Kyosuke.

Mochida started to see the change in his son from that night on. Kyosuke grew wary where ever he went and more withdrawn.

Mochida never called the school as he helped his bullied son with his wounds.

Sawada Tsunayoshi appeared back again in his mind.

Had his mother gone through this? His father?

Mochida knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi never called the school; otherwise he would have gotten in trouble. Had Sawada Tsunayoshi thought the same thing as he son? Had the same reason?

"_Let me do something by myself! To prove myself that I can become a strong person!"_

Mochida regretted what he did so dearly.

Kyosuke's birthday soon came and then he was in seventh grade.

Mochida couldn't help but realize,

The year Sawada Tsunayoshi changed.

Would the same happen with his son?

He hoped so dearly.

In the beginning, the taunts and beatings grew worse.

The insults to his son grew worse and worse as the kids grew up. Kyosuke became sadder and the days came by and around.

"Kyosuke, I'm going out to get groceries! I'll be back in about an hour!"

"Okay! I'll stay here!"

Why would he even go out? Mochida knew that his son was scared of going outside.

It took about 45 minutes to gather all the food that they needed. Mochida was piling the bags in his car, lost in thought.

Sawada Tsunayoshi grew a back bone how far in the year?

He thought. It was about 1/4th of the year. Kyosuke should be growing his soon. Mochida smiled at the thought.

But then he soon frowned. What was he doing? He was comparing his son to a boy he knew and bullied from long ago, years and years ago. They were in very similar situations, yes, but they were not going to live the same lives. This might not even happen to his son. His son might be bullied his whole life in school…

Mochida sighed sadly, closing his eyes to take all this in. He was such an idiot…

Mochida opened his eyes and closed the door to his car and turned to hop on into the driver's seat when he spotted a certain someone.

He gaped.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi?!"

The man that looked so much like Sawada Tsunayoshi turned around. His hair was long and was pulled back in a neat ponytail. He still had that gravity defying brown hair and eyes. What he wore was so amazing and expensive looking that he was shocked into silence.

Sawada Tsunayoshi changed.

And he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

It was then that he noticed the people around Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Chrome Dokuro*, a man who looked similar to Chrome Dokuro*, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya (?!), and a man who wore a cow printed shirt and had a lazy eyes or something.

"Ah, Kensuke Mochida!" Sawada Tsunayoshi exclaimed. All of them looked at Mochida.

"A-ah…" Mochida squeaked as he noticed the horrible glares that Gokudera Hayato sent to him. "S-Sawada….Um, can I talk to you…?"

This was really awkward.

Sawada Tsunayoshi nodded and stepped forward. Mochida was happy that the ex-bullied listened to his ex-bully.

Then Mochida saw that the others also stepped forward.

"Um…Alone…?" Mochida said uncertainty. Gokudera Hayato glared at him.

"Ah, sure!" Tsuna waved his hand, not even looking at the others, who stopped once they saw it. "Come one,"

Tsuna lead Mochida around the building to an empty lot.

He turned to his ex-bully and crossed his arms, looking as professional as ever. "So what do you want to say, Mochida-san?"

Mochida hadn't thought this through. Of course, why would he? He hadn't even expected to meet Sawada Tsunayoshi at all for the rest of his life. The ex-bullied had moved out of the country as soon as the high school graduation had ended.

"I just…"

His mouth suddenly opened on his own and words of his mind started sprouting out.

"I'm sorry. For everything I had done to you back in middle school. I made your life a living hell and I liked it. I was horrible to you and I regret it so much. My son…He's the same age as we were when you started to fight back; 14. He's going through the same thing you were. He's being bullied and I can't do anything to stop it. They call him Dame-Kyosuke and things like that. It made me realized what a horrible person I was. My wife walked out on me and I'm the only one he has left. He has no friends and no one to talk to. His dad can't be his best friend and – I'm so sorry. You don't have to forgive me and I would understand if you don't but I just want you to know how much I regret it."

It was silent. Mochida didn't see Sawada Tsunayoshi's face or reaction. He was looking down, his eyes shut so tightly.

"It's alright."

Mochida's eyes snapped open and he looked at his ex-victim. He was smiling gently and sadly.

"You're forgiving."

He didn't know what possessed him to ask why instead of thanking him.

"Well, you realized what you did wrong and feel guilty about it, not to mention that your son is going through a hard time."

"Thank you, thank you so much…"

It was silent for several minutes.

"So…What are you doing back here in Namimori?" Mochida asked Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Ah, well, I'm here for memories, and, such a coincidence it is, I was here to see your son."

Mochida was confused. "What? Why? Why would you want to see my son…?"

"Ah," Sawada Tsunayoshi scratched his cheek. "Well, um, how do I say this…? Your wife Marianna…"

His eyes widened. What did Marianna have to do with this?

"Marianna loves you. She really does but she just holds a secret that could kill your whole family. She was threatened and you could have been murdered had she not cut all ties with you. Please don't blame her…."*

Mochida could feel his eyes widen. "Where is she now…?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled gently. "She's on her flight here." Sawada Tsunayoshi walked forward and placed a hand on Mochida's shoulder.

"Let's go to your house and I'll explain everything. Not mention…I want to see my new apprentice."

.

.

.

A/N: Kuso-Kyosuke – Shit-Kyosuke

Baka-Kyosuke – Stupid/idiot-Kyosuke

Busu-Kyosuke – Ugly-Kyosuke

Kondo-Kyosuke – Condom-Kyosuke

*Chrome Dokuro; She went to the school in the manga at one time. I assume Mochida knows of her.

*Mukuro of course. He had gotten out of the prison thanks to his Vongola boss.

*Marianna is related to Tsuna. I'll just say that she the daughter of the Ninth. She didn't take up the place as the Tenth because she knew that she was not the one for the place. She is still a part of the mafia though. She married Mochida, had Kyosuke and planned to live a happy life with them but an enemy had found her and threatened to kill her and her family. She cut off all ties and left but still made sure they were safe.

Years later, Tsuna found out of Marianna's son, Kyosuke, and his blood ties. He researched and found out of Mochida, talked to Marianna and convinced her to go back to them and that the Vongola would keep the family safe…

As well as the next Eleventh Vongola Boss.

Please review if you like it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
